Jez and Morgeads Passionate Outing
by Sabira Wolf
Summary: Jez and Morgead release their passion into each other.Jez turns back into her old hunting self on a romantic trip to the lake, but a certain visitor changes things for them.
1. Chapter 1

So we were at Circle Daybreak, much to Morgeads displeasure. It wasn't that he was finding it hard to fit in, hell no! It was the fact that we were hauled up here in the mansion. We loved our space almost as much as we loved each other, and here at the mansion-as huge as it is… there isn't that much room when you have seven other soulmate couples living with you.

I felt Morgead enter the room before he'd even opened the door, that's the thing about having a past enemy/best friend as your soul mate, you know everything about them. I can anticipate how long it would take him to run up the stairs, into our shared bedroom, grab his jacket, and run back downstairs to meet me by the front door and get it exactly right. Although the soulmate principle has added other advantages, for instance: I can get inside Morgead's mind even though I haven't been able to get inside anybody's head since I stopped drinking blood.

Morgead came and sat beside me- holding out his arms, I leant into them and rested my head against his shoulder, sighing as I did so.

"what's the matter Jez?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"bored of being stuck in this place." I looked up into his blazing green eyes and I saw a glimpse of my old Morgead, who would have jumped to do something he wasn't supposed to.

"what's stopping us?"

I knew it. That's the thing about Morgead, he always trusts that I'm safe without him, being a wildpower and all.

He flashed me a cheeky grin and pulled me to the doorway.

"Where you two off?" I heard someone yell after us, but we were already out of the door and sprinting to the garages which heald our most prise possessions… our bikes.

I revved up my bike and looked at Morgead who was pulling on his helmet "Where to Morgy?"

"Follow me Jezabel!" he grinned and flicked his visor down and sped onto the street, I followed.

_You'll love this place _Morgead whispered in my mind, I threw him a smile in his head.

We stopped beside a lake I didn't recognise, throwing a hasty look around for danger I stepped off my bike.

"Don't worry" he said "There's nothing dangerous here."

"Just checking," but I trusted him and instantly felt the tightness of my stomach go away, relaxing.

"I want you to drink from me," Morgead rushed in a quick breath. I instantly felt the not in my stomach tighten again.

"I can't," I wanted it so much that it frightened me, I desired more than anything to taste his blood again- rich with power and strength, and most of all Morgead. "I can't." I whispered again.

Suddenly Morgead was there wrapping his arms around me hushing me. "Jez it's what I want."

I knew I should explain to Morgead that I wanted it more than anything right now, that I was afraid that f I stated I wouldn't be able to stop again, but I didn't. I leaned into him and strained my mouth towards his neck. He bent down for me and suddenly we fell towards the ground- Morgead landing on his back and me on top of him. Surely one taste wouldn't do any harm, it was Morgead, my soulmate, its meant to be like this.

"I love you," I told him, his smile was spectacular.

"I thought you'd shout at me for even suggesting that you drink from me," his expression was honest…was I really that bad?

"I don't shout at people I love," I whispered inching m lips down toward his.

"no? You shout at me quite a lot actually," he joked.

Hen he twisted beneath me and rolled us over so that I was underneath him. "now.." he whispered leaning down and placing his lips on mine.

I felt a raw burst of passion come from both of us and put my hands behind his head entwining them in his hair. His hands moved slowly down my neck, shoulders and rested on the small of my back pressing me to him. I can't remember the last time we were so together as this, living with a house full of soulmate it was hard to be yourself, especially as me and Morgead aren't the 'make out in public' type. I loved the feel of his hands on my bare skin, the sleeveless blouse I was wearing gave me no protection from him. When we stopped kissing we were both breathing hard. We hadn't had sex yet and I knew that when we did it would be 5 times better than just kissing, but I wanted it to be the right moment. I didn't want it to happen just anywhere, but I also didn't want to wait till our honeymoon. I realised that I did want to drink from him, just as much as he wanted me to.

"come closer" I whispered, pulling his head and neck towards my mouth. "you sure you want this?"

He was breathing harder now " yes" he barely said.

I felt my canines extending and my jaw ached, I licked his neck once before sinking my teeth into his throat. I moaned in pleasure as his exotic blood touched my tongue, and drank heavily.

….

Jez bit me hard, but I didn't feel pain, all I felt was Jez and how much I needed her. She moaned in pleasure at the taste of my blood and we were falling into each others minds, the silver cord humming. Her mind used to be full of locked doors, now they were all open and ready to explore. I knew that she had been thinking about sex, but I as like her. I wanted it to be some place special, I definitely didn't want it to be in the daybreak headquarters with half the mansion listening in. It's a good thing I have a lake shore shale, having sex for the first time with Jez will be a big deal and we both want it to be perfect.

_I want it to be perfect too, where's the shale?_

Jez's message made me jump, but I couldn't help grinning. I felt Jez's mouth lift off my neck and the connection faded a little.

Answering her question I took her hand and said "do you want to see?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lacing my fingers into Morgeads, I let him pull me along. We walked to the side of the lake and to a footpath that I hadn't noticed before. To be honest I hadn't noticed much about my surroundings before, I'd been to focused on Morgead. But now I saw that the sun reflected off the lake, even though the mountains in the distance sported snow, there was a little jetty that went out into the lake and had a little wooden rowing boat attached to it that by the looks of things hadn't been used for a while.

The footpath lead off to the left, down the shoreline then into some trees. I was just about to ask Morgead where it was when we rounded a corner and a gorgeous little shale stood by the lake shore. I heard my intake of breath, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. I felt Morgead wrap his arms around my waist.

"do you like it?"

"its beautiful, I love it."

The shale was made out of wood and was big enough to be a cottage, but do you call little houses made from wood cottages? I don't know. But it was remarkable all the same. I wondered how Morgead had come to possess such a thing when he answered my unspoken question.

"I bought it a few days before you went missing, I figured that the gang would like a break. But then you went missing so I forgot about it. It was supposed to be a surprise." I felt my self go tense at him mentioning me disappearing. If I'd known how he'd felt about me I probably wouldn't have gone. But I was frightened and didn't know what he'd do , Morgead despised humans for all that they had. When I found out that I was half human, my first instinct was to run from Morgead as I thought he would kill me. He might have if I had stayed, we will never know what could have been. Its history now and all we need to think about is the present, and the little fact about the future turning into a disaster. I don't want to think about that now, I want to forget about it all and have time alone with Morgead for once without worry, I could tell he wanted that to.

"you coming in or are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open all day?" I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face, he had obviously been watching me for a while.

I moved up the steps towards the little French blue door where he was standing and took his hand he was holding out to me, then stepped inside. If I thought that the white paint and the blue front door was cute, then I was awestruck when I walked into the hall. It was filled with furniture made out of driftwood and squashy cushions. Morgead lead me to our room and started showing me round the house.

"do you want to go for a swim?" he asked after he'd shown me around.

Why hadn't he made me pack a bag! I had nothing at all to change into!

"ive nothing to wear…"

"I've got some stuff here, I figured that if I wanted it to be a surprise then I needed to buy some girly stuff, like here we have the panty and bra drawer." he laughed twanging a pair of girl boxers across the room. "and here is a…bikini, I think." he looked unsure.

I moved over to him and rummaged in the drawer until I found a cute little red bikini.

"I thought this would look good," he laughed holding up a skimpy little thing and pulling a cheeky face.

"No!" I laughed pushing him out of the door so I could get changed. I grinned to myself then ran my fingers along the material of the bed and went into the bathroom.

I exited the bedroom and found Morgead stood waiting for me in nothing but shorts. His pale skin somehow made his well toned chest and stomach muscles stand out more. With his shaggy black hair and his blazing green eyes he looked dangerously handsome, but also had a gentleness to him that I knew only I could touch.

…………

Jez is so beautiful when she's laughing, it's not the cruel, intimidating laugh she used to do when we went hunting the gangs around San Francisco, it's the general happy laugh. Her hair shakes and tumbles in flame like messy waves down her back and her eyes go a clear blue, the colour of the ocean. She looks dangerously beautiful when she's hunting, but she looks naturally beautiful when she's not trying to be someone she's not.

When she emerged from the bedroom I had already got changed into my shorts, I saw her eyes widen when she saw me. "what?" I said.

"you been working out Mr 'all I do is sleep'?" she laughed.

"I come by this figure naturally," I joked "race you to the shore?"

"Your on! One, two…" she set off on two. I was ready for it, she was in the lead but I caught up to her when we were almost at the jetty and scoped her up over my shoulder and bombed into the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im really sorry for any spelling mistakes I make, my keyboard sometimes doesn't pick up the letters I type. don't forget to review :D**

…………………………**..**

"Jez?!" I looked around practically, searching the surface with my eyes for my soulmate "Arghh!" I was pulled underwater by my ankles.

I spluttered to the surface to find Jez laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and she started to swim away as fast as she could. I darted after her, splashing the water meters. I grabbed her ankle and she actually turned around and snarled! My old Jez is back.

Pulling her backwards towards me she kicked and laughed, I finally got her shoulders and wrapped my arms round her pressing her to me. "watch this," I whispered in her ear. Then I pulled together the biggest amount of Power I could and let it loose, it sent us rocketing into the air, along with a whole lot of water. I let go of her and plummeted headfirst back into the lake, I glanced up and she was performing a spectacular dive with a mid-air flip. When she surfaced she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"how did you do that!" she gasped.

I shrugged "It's not as hard as it looks, all I did was release my Power, I had a feeling it would affect the water around me." I smiled.

"Your unstoppable," she grinned at me and punched me in the arm.

"Nahh, I'm just smart," she snorted, I raised my eyebrow at her.

There was chugging noise and we looked over at the gravel parking space where our bikes were to see a Volks Wagon hippy van pull into the free space. The door swung open and five kids about our age hopped out hooting and making animal noises.

I heard Jez hiss under her breath. The kids hadn't noticed us yet. I motioned for Jez to follow me to the shore underwater, this is were our fun begins.

……………..

**I know its short, but it seemed like a good place to stop ****J review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I swam after Morgead silently, I didn't want to even think about what he meant by _this is where our fun begins,_ it reminded me to much of back in the days when we hunted skin head gangs through parks in San Francisco. But inside, thinking about hunting humans again my stomach was doing flips of pleasure. I knew it was wrong to play games with humans, Morgead knew that, it was what we agreed to when we entered Circle Daybreak. I never really knew if being part of Circle Daybreak meant that we could hunt our pray and kill them, but since we're fighting to save humans, you would think not. it's extremely harder for the vampires in Circle Daybreak as they have hunted to kill most of their lives, it's their nature. I found it hard to stop hunting when I found out I was hunting part of me, but I kept going, I saw the monster in my eyes, I believed Morgead was a monster too. We loved it. We loved being the most dangerous and powerful gang in the city. If I hadn't have found out who I was, I would have carried on going. And I would have loved it.

Morgead pulled himself onto the banking and under the cover of the trees, I followed and took ignored his offered hand but walked to the edge of the trees to peer out at the human kids. They looked so happy, laughing and joking, they didn't have a clue that two creatures of the night were watching them.

"What we going to do? Torment them? Pretend we're ghosts? Or just eat them?" Morgead chuckled behind me. I flashed him a glare.

"I'm not eating my own kind again Morgead, surely you know that."

"But it's okay to eat me!" he put on a shocked expression "Come on Jezabel, live a little."

"Easy for you to say, technically your dead." I said bitterly. Morgeads expression darkened.

"So what are you? Walking the void between both? At least I'm not a half-breed."

I stepped away from him like he'd slapped me round the face. "how dare you! How can you even say that! Why would you say that!"

His expression softened then he looked ashamed. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry" he turned around not wanting to look at me, I caught his wrist and pulled him back around to face me. I wasn't as bothered as I should have been, but I didn't want to ruin our trip. So I put my arms round him and buried my face into his shoulder, he put his arm round my waist and stepped back to look at me.

_I'm sorry. _He said in my mind.

_I know._ I whispered back.

He looked over my shoulder to the humans in car park and I saw a hunger in them. It was hard for Morgead, he'd always hated humans and hunted them for fun, he still would if my feelings still matched his. Deep down they still did. I still wanted to torment the kids in the valley out of their minds, then drink heavily until their bodies were dry. But I also knew that if we did that we were breaking the circles rules.

_What if they didn't know?_ Morgead whispered mentally.

"I want… I want… I want to do it Morgead but it's wrong!" I burst out.

"okay." he said it but I knew that he wasn't thinking it. I took his chin in my fingers and made him look me in the eyes, _I love you_ I said in his mind. Then I slipped my fingers into his hair and pulled his lips to meet mine. He was hesitant at first, but then he relaxed and his hand on the small of my back pressed me closer to him, I heard a small moan escape the back of his throat. I'm not a whore, but you can't beat some quality kissing with your soulmate. His hands slid up my back, sending shivers up my bare skin, and entwined in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I broke the kiss, gasping for air, and he moved his lips down to my neck planting little butterfly kisses along the way. Then I felt the sharpness of his teeth piercing my skin and we fell into each other. We don't hide things from each other anymore so Morgeads mind was wide open and ready to be seen, but only for my eyes. It's like Wonderland…but without all the creepy people. It has the little doors and the big doors and the flowers and the dark and dangerous woods. Its perfect.

_I love you so much_ Morgead whispered.

_Would you hate me if I became what I used to be?_ I questioned.

_You were the most beautiful, and dangerous thing I ever saw when we were hunting together. I used to hate that you always had a power over the gang that I didn't. But it was only because I loved you that I ever challenged you. _He replied to my question honestly.

_I was a monster._

_No! You were perfect, you didn't defy nature as you do now. I wish you would hunt with me again, it's not the same without you. _He loved me too much for his own good, but then again, is it possible to love someone too much?

_I want to hunt again too, but Circle Daybreak…_ I trailed off.

_Damn the Daybreaker's, they cannot control us, nor do they expect us not to hunt. You need all the strength you can get if your going to fight this war and your only going to get it if you drink human blood. _He sounded a tad annoyed at the fact that we had joined Circle Daybreak. But I was a half-breed and Hunter knew that now, so I wasn't welcome in the Night World, but I also have Blue Fire, which makes me welcome anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that you have had to wait so long for the next chapter! I feel well bad :L my computer got a virus so I had to leave it for a week and now its miraculously gone ha-ha, but anyway on with the story ;) which I hope you all like :L 3**

The Blue Power and her knight found a tall tree to watch over the car park, the humans were dossing around acting ten years younger than they actually were. The all American blond boy had the body of a quarterback, blue eyes, was called Jake and had a crush on the petite curly haired brunette called Annie who had a really annoying giggle. Even though she flirted with both of the boys, it was clear that the other boy- Matt. Has a crush on the quiet, dark haired girl sitting on the footstool of the van watching the rest laugh, her name was Star. An odd name for a human, but Jez felt no inhumane vibes radiating off her. She still kept a weary eye on this girl as she looked as if she didn't belong to that group, she was too quiet, and the big worry was that neither Jez or Morgead could seem to get inside her head.

"Some humans are like that," Morgead spoke quietly "Its like they're on a different wave length to us."

I sighed "I don't know or care about what she's thinking Morgead, I just want to start the game. Come on. Nobody can disguise themselves as human who isn't, its not possible for us." and with that I dropped down from the branch I was sitting on and landed on all fours like a cat at taking the impact through my muscles.

Morgead dropped silently beside me, landing in the same position. He looked at me and gave me THE nod. The one which means "let the hunt begin" I slowly straightened up enough to see the heads of the four kids, they were setting up a bonfire. The boys had just finished piling up the wood and were shredding paper over it. I reached behind me and broke off a twig from one of the trees, then quickly slashed my forearm, I heard Morgead wince. Then I gathered up some power and threw it at the unlit bonfire throwing flames high into the sky and throwing the boys backwards away from the freshly made flames. I nearly let loose a cruel laugh but my intuition stopped me- as well as Morgeads hand sliding over my mouth. No blood was spilled…yet.

We went back to the shale to get some cloths as we were running around in swimwear. Morgead was smiling to himself all the way back to the shale, I knew he was happy that I was back to my old self.

"Morgead, you know that this is just one night don't you? One night we get to be our old selves again and then we have to return to Circle Daybreak like none of it ever happened."

He reached over and pulled me against his chest "I know." was all he said, but I could feel that he didn't like the truth.

"hey." I said taking his head in my hands and forcing him to look into my eyes "I love you and if it was possible for this to be the right path to take then I would. But its not Morgead. Its wrong that we're even doing it tonight, but I want it as much as you do. I love you." and with that I pulled his head down to meet my lips. Our kiss was short but sweet, the kind you see married couples making when the husband gets home from work, but it was nice. We both had passion, but why use it all at once, not that it would ever run out!

He took my hand and we headed for the door, he looked truly heart stopping in his fitted black tee and jeans, whist I had on a tight red V-neck vest and black shorts, I knew I looked good. We wore no shoes as you are quieter without. We stepped out into the sunset and headed towards the forest hand in hand.

**REVIEW!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I wont be able to write for a while because I'm going on a French exchange for a week :S but I'll write as soon as I get back! Please review it because I need to know if I made mistakes in it ****J xxxx**

I didn't feel right being here in a deserted area, no matter who I was with. I felt like there was something else that was here before us and it doesn't mix well with humans. I felt something dark. There was a creature from the Night World here, maybe more than one. But I've never seen any Night creature that can manifest fire in such power other than a witch, and I knew that whatever was in those woods was no witch. Whatever was in those woods was watching us right now, I can feel its thirst for blood. It's a killer, it's no day breaker. I thought back to my first day in Circle Daybreak, walking into a room full of Vampires, Shape Shifters, Witches, and humans. That's what I am. A human. If that thing in the woods comes out for us, I can't protect myself from it, never mind the other kids. I shouldn't have come. But when Annie had invited me she didn't give me the option to refuse. I know that the only reason she wanted me here was so that Matt would come. I looked at Matt now. He didn't deserve the death that those creatures were going to give him.

If I could I would turn back time so that I didn't know about the Night World, but I cant change what happened to me. Never. It was my fault that…

"Star!" Jake shouting made me snap out of my thoughts, I stood and walked over to him, Matt and Annie whilst casting a weary glance into the surrounding trees. Annie was draped over Jake's shoulder while he was sat on a rock, but she was looking at Matt while she laughed and flirted with Jake. She was obviously annoyed that she wasn't getting any attention off him. When he saw me approach he grinned sheepishly, I saw Annie's eyes narrow from the corner of my eye. In my old life I would have laughed at her for being such a bitch, but now I just carried on walking. Straight past Matt and to the lakes shore. I sat down in the pebbles and stared out into the lake wishing that my only love was here.

…………………

Jez snarled at the girl named Annie who had jus been a total bitch to the quiet girl called Star who they had near enough dismissed as a normal human. I knew Jez hated horrible girls like Annie who just use people…like Jez did. But Jez only used me and the gang for a while, and it was to find the Wild Power before Hunter Redfern did. I long ago forgave her for it, but these little moments remind me of the old Jez, especially when we were planning her first hunt in a 18 months.

"She's a bitch!" she said under her breath.

I was just about to reply when I was telepathically hit by a word _LOVE! _who had that come from? I looked at Jez who had obviously heard it too and she shook her head saying it wasn't her. I looked down to the lake shore and saw Star…it had come off her? A human couldn't project their thoughts? And she'd been blocking us all the time she'd been here. She must be feeling a strong emotion if she had to let that much power out of her head. And unfortunately I knew too much about that emotion…I was having second thoughts about killing this girl. I nearly lost Jez once and it was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Was I able to take this girl away from someone? But of course the emotion might be one way…that was it! It was one way, she LIKED someone, I highly doubt that she loved whoever she was thinking of. I looked at my love, her red hair billowing like flames down her back and her silver blue eyes that had gone more silvery with the thought of hunting. I loved this girl with all my heart and it was time for the hunt to begin…


	7. Authors note

Yo,

I'm dead sorry for not updating for like a month and a half…maybe longer. I actually do have the next chapter on my mums mac laptop, I can't figure out how to get it on the net though. So when I get round to typing it up AGAIN, I will post it.

If anyone knows how to put stories on from mac pages, please mail me or whatever to let me know.

Thanks to all of those who have added this story as a favourite, reviews appreciated.

Love you all

XOXO

Olivia


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry that I haven't wrote for AGES! I know the suspense I must have had you all in, by the time I've posted this you'll have probably forgot what the story was about! I actually wrote this while I was stuck in Lanzarote on my mums apple mac but I couldn't figure out how to post it, if anyone knows how to post apple mac documents then please could you tell me, I'd appreciate it. Enjoy.**

So the hunt was to begin, Morgead and I raced through the trees to find the perfect observation spot. Not that we'd be doing a whole lot of observing. I wasn't even having second thoughts about having one last kill. I deserved it. I've been without blood for so long and I really miss it. It's hard when you've grown up drinking the heavy red liquid that makes your head spin with pleasure. It's hard for me to hear Morgead feasting from a human who happened to cross his path whilst he was prowling the streets looking for a meal. we may be Daybreakers but there was no way that Morgead was drinking the bottled stuff from the hospital blood bank, Theaory doesn't object to Morgead getting a fresh meal, as long as he leaves it in a good state with no memory of what had happened the night before.

This is different though, it's my final hunt. My latest hunt had been the night I'd found out about my ancestry, that I'm half human, I had run from Morgead that night. In fear he would kill me, like he did humans. Back then we didn't know our feelings for each other, well I didn't, it is unknown with Morgead, the subject is always pushed aside. I remember Morgead knocking me out of the way of a bullet that night. The gang we had brought to the park was shooting at us while we dodged. I got distracted and didn't see the bullet coming for me; not that it would have done much harm. Morgead saw it and knocked me flat on my back, landing on top of me. I'd shook him off me, embarrassed that I'd let my guard down. I never wondered why he didn't just let me get hit, it's not like he didn't want my position as gang leader, we'd been fighting over it for years.

So sharing one last hunt together was like an apology to bring us back together in our old selves.

We moved quickly and silently through the trees, I wanted to find a nice bunch of trees near the kids camp to trapeze on. Jez ran next to me, her red hair streaming after her, she was thinking about our past. It was nice to here what she thought our last hunt symbolised, I thought that too.

"I can't believe you thought would kill you when I found out you were half human," I disapproved.

She turned and frowned at me "Will you stop spying on my mind? It's really frustrating when I can't do the same back."

"Sorry," I felt my mouth turn up slightly in the corners.

"Don't look so smug. You would have run from _me_."

"You would have actually killed me though…" I believed this, Jez would have stood in front of me laughing like a mad woman, then she would have turned those steely silver-blue eyes on me and shoved her wooden fighting stick through my chest.

"I would not! Nor would I have turned my "steely" blue eyes on you and stabbed you through the chest!" she added frowning.

"HEY! I thought you couldn't read my mind!"

"I lied. I do it all the time. Soulmates, remember?" she grinned and ran up a nearby tree.

I followed, darting up the tree the way I'd seen Galen do in his leopard form. I reached the branch Jez was sitting on casually - back resting on the trunk, legs swinging…you get the picture.

"What we doing here then?" I smiled at her.

"This" she said before she crushed her lips to mine. I let my hands travel from her thighs upwards, along her waist and shoulders, then entwining in her hair.

Without realising we tumbled out of the tree. I twisted in the air to make sure that I landed under Jez. We hit the ground hard and it knocked the wind out of me. I looked up to find us smack bang in the middle of the kids camp: with all four kids on their feet gaping.

Jez was on her feet in no time, dragging me up with her. She smacked me on the back hard to get me to inhale some oxygen, I coughed and started to breath normally.

"Ohmygod! Are you okay? You totally just fell out of that tree! We didn't know there was anyone else here! Are you okay? The girl called Annie was fussing over me and totally ignoring Jez. All I felt was annoyance that we had landed here, some predators we were!

I moved away form her and put my arm around Jez to show her I was obviously taken, seeing Jez's expression she didn't try to move closer again.

"You okay?" I laughed, he kids expressions were starting to become humorous.

Jez turned to me and sighed "yeah." I felt her relax a little under my arm.

"Who're you, and why are you here?" it was the Star girl. She was staring at us with a frightened gaze…she knew.

I turned my attention away form Morgead to look at the girl that had spoken, Star.

_She knows about us_ Morgead whispered in my mind.

"I'm Jez, and this is my…boyfriend." that sounded really stupid, but I just didn't know what to say. I wasn't going to come out with the term "soulmate" in front of a load of human teenagers.

"Yeah. I'm Morgead," Morgead smirked at me, laughing in his head.

_Byfriend! Haha! _

_Shutup idiot._

_I love you Jezabel! _

_I love you too Morgy!_

Annie was starting to annoy me with her constant staring at Morgead, so I wrapped my arm anround his waist and stared her out. She gave after a puny two seconds…pussy.

"You want a drink?" a fairly masculine voice spoke, Matt. He was holding two beers in his hands.

_Yes I would like a drink, but beer wasn't what was thinking. Morgead joked._

"_Sure." I said as I took them both, thrusting one into Morgeads stomach before he had a chance to decline. He frowned at the can in his hand and popped the top. Hunting might have t be rescheduled…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I hope you enjoy the chapter, review!**

Well here I was sat on a log with three teenagers and two vampires that in my opinion looked really hungry. They're going to kill us. The girl vamp Jez, had hair that cascaded like fire to the middle over her back, her eyes scared me to be honest. Once she's locked gaze with you she stares you out, causing you to turn away hurriedly. The boy Morgead, looked harmless, but I knew that he was a fighter, they both were. The way he sits portrays it, he's protective over his mate and she seems even more eager to beat him at the protective stance with her muscles constantly tensed. My knees are shaking slightly, I don't want to die. Not before Saber tries to find me again. Saber…my soulmate. What am I going to do about that Vampire? He's my only love, but I can't go after him myself. I wouldn't know where to start. He left me because of my attempted murder. Helena was set on feeding off me right from the start, before I ever even met Saber. Every touch was like a zap of electricity, every bite was a merge of our minds. I love him too much to live without him, but we can't be together whilst Helena is obsessed and hunting for my blood. He's getting rid of her, then he'll come back. He might be too late though, these vampires might get me before Helena, get me before me and Saber have taken our love to the next level. I hope not.

_Jez! Can we please eat them now! _I stifled a laugh at Morgeads constant mental whining.

_Morgead! If you don't shut that stupid mouth of yours then I'll kick your ass!_

There, that should shut him up.

_Can we not do something else to my ass? _he turned and winked at me.

_Morgead!_

"So, where are you from?" Annie said, _still staring at Morgead!_

I answered "San Francisco, we have a gang there, but at the moment we're living in Las Vegas with a few…friends."

Matt's eyes widened. "What? You mean an actual gang, like with guns and stuff?"

Morgeads turn "Well we don't find guns much fun, we take interest in sharper objects." he grinned really widely, giving them hints that none of them noticed except Star, who winced.

I turned towards Star "Where are you from? How do you know?" I leant towards her, ignoring the others.

"Know what? She's hardly a gossiper, I think it's me you should be asking." I this Annie girl didn't stop butting in I was going to tare her head off. Morgead put a hand on my arm.

_Calm down!_

"I'm not asking you though am I? so back off!" I snarled.

"Jez calm down! We can wait!" Morgead was holding me round the waist now, Annie looked terrified, they all did. I'm the monster being revealed in front of them.

"Please don't kill us." came a little voice, I looked down to find Star cowering in front of me.

I tried stop my teeth from extending, but it was too hard. I turned my face into Morgeads chest so that the kids couldn't see, then bit.

Morgead flinched under me, but I just bit as hard as I could, releasing the anger I had into Morgeads shoulder.

_Let it out, it's okay._ came the supporting voice of Morgead in my mind.

This was _Morgead I was biting into! My fangs quickly retracted. I hid my face in his chest, ashamed to look at him._

_He took my chin in his hands and lifted my face to his._

"_I'm so sorry!" I cried "This weekend was supposed to be about us, we were supposed to be doing the things we're supposed to, but I ruined it by making us fall out of that tree."_

"_Shh," he whispered brushing the blood off my mouth " We can find another place to go, but I don't know how much these kids saw, we might have to get rid of them." he looked over my shoulder at the kids still sat there with wide eyes. _

_I turned around smiling, I tried not to be mean, but I might just have come across evil._

"_What are you talking about? Why would we kill you?" I peered at Star._

_She looked at me solemnly "Because you're vampires." _

_All the other kids gasped, Annie started screaming and scrambling backwards whilst Jake tried to grab hold of her. _

"_You stupid kid! Do you know what fait you've given yourself and your friends?" Morgead fumed. _

_I had my eyes on Annie who was getting to her feet about to run. I lunged over the fire, pinned Annie to the ground. _

"_Stop moving or I'll have to hurt you even more!" her head kept thrashing around like she was having a fit, still trying to get away from a vampire. Stupid girl. I don't know what made me do it, but she had been getting on my nerves all night. I reached forwards and rapped my fingers around her scull and twisted my arms. There was a loud crack, and Annie was silent, Annie was dead._

* * *

_**So what do you think? At least 10 reviews please! i know you can do it! i wasn't exactly planning Annie's death to be short, but she was annoying me sooo... hahahaa 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Im a terrible updater, and im sorry!**

Jez POV

I stared down at the lifeless body in my hands. She wouldn't stay still, I had to stop her from getting away. Behind me the world was going into complete panic, Morgead was knocking the kids out whilst dodging the branches that were flying towards him. Blue Power…

_No! Jez don't use it! We can finish these kids without it! We don't want to attract attention to our location._

I nodded and batted away a stick which came flying my way. Star wasn't even moving, she was just sitting by the fire curled up in a ball murmuring to herself. I walked over slowly and sat down next to her. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Who are you?" she didn't look at me. I touched her arm to try and get her attention, she flinched but didn't move away.

"I know vampires like you," she said staring into my eyes "you kill whoever you want, you don't care. Your lethal, no one trys to stop you, and no one can."

"You're wrong." I looked around to see Morgead looking at Star with a frown, there were two bound unconscious male figures in the shadows by the trees.

"You don't know us. We don't kill. I'm one of a kind, I'm the most powerful vampire. I'm stronger than Hunter Redfearne."

I spoke in a low voice. "I'm Jez Redfearne."Star gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"One from the twilight to be one with the dark." Star whispered.

I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt "Where did you here that?" I had my face right up in hers.

"Soulmates…" she choked "Daybreak.." I released her, she dropped to the ground like a piece of lead.

I looked round at Morgead wide eyed.

_She's a Daybreaker? _I asked him.

_Don't think so… I think she has a vampire soulmate though…_

Morgeads POV

I didn't like seeing Jez so worked up. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It's going to be okay…" I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away "No Morgead. It's not. I killed a human, Theiry won't be pleased about that. You said that we were going to hunt, I thought maybe you'd pick a place that wasn't infested with Daybreaker humans!" she kicked a piece of burning wood in my direction and I had to duck to escape being hit.

"Hey! Look. It's not my fault. And we can fix this!"

"You know what we have to do…" she looked a me, I nodded.

"Kill them." I said "Get rid of the evidence."

Star looked up at me with wide eyes.

"No! Please! No! You don't understand! I have a soulmate! You cant do this! No!" I grabbed her by the shirt and started dragging her down towards the water. Jez just stood there watching me.

I reached the waters edge and stared into the black water, I started forwards again, still dragging Star behind me. When suddenly I was on the floor, something on top of me trying to punch my lights out.

"Run Star!" the unknown person yelled.

I shoved my knees up as hard as I could into his rib cage, I heard a crack but he was still punching me.

"Get off him or I kill the girl!" I heard Jez yell.

I looked over to see that she had Star in a choke hold, and her fangs extended…her weapon.

The boy rolled off me and stood with his hands up in the air.

"Please…just let her go and we'll walk out of here and not say a word."

"Saber…" Star whispered with tears flowing down her face.

So this is her soulmate. I studied his floppy sand coloured hair, and his golden eyes, he did have a look of a tiger, that must be where his name comes from.

Jez POV

Star was quivering in my grasp…if I have to kill her, I can do it. Morgead could…I can.

"You can't just walk out of here…" I said in a low voice "We killed that girl over there, you'll tell Hunter Redfearne that I'm a Wild Power."

He shook his head "No.. we won't. I swear, just let her go and we can talk things though."

_You can't beat us._ I whispered in Sabers mind.

_I know…_ was the only response I got.

Slowly, I released the girl and retracted my fangs. Star ran at Saber and hurtled herself into his arms.

"You came back for me…" I heard her whisper.

I couldn't kill soulmates, it's wrong. I wound my fingers into Morgeads and thought back to the time Morgead had thought I was dying. I've never seen that amount of pain on anyones face before in my entire life. I looked at Morgead and told him I loved him.

"You can go." I told the two lovers still in their embrace. They turned to stare at me.

Saber spoke "I want to prove to you that we wont say anything."

"it's fine you can go." he shook his head.

"No…I've been looking for you for a while now, and know I've found you, I'm going to get what I need."

Morgead tensed beside me, I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him. Whatever this guy wanted, he wasn't going to get it.

**Okay, hope that chapter was okay, I want reviews kids! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not writing, I'm a lousy updater. I'm that lousy that I cant even remember what Saber needs!

**Jez's POV**

**What he needs? Is this guy joking…well, judging by his serious expression…no. Saber was still holding Star, gripping onto every inch of her. She didn't look frightened anymore, she can't really think that Saber can beat Morgead and I in a fight, what an idiot. Morgead's expression was furious, people who want to keep their heads don't demand things of him or his soulmate.**

"**You think that you can just demand something from Jez?" Morgead was slowly, and silently closing the distance between him and Saber. "You should know, that you can't." he whispered, then let out a terrifying snarl, that even had the hairs on **_**my **_**arms standing up on end.**

**Saber held his hands up in the air once more.**

"**Wow…look. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I'm not threatening you. Although, you should know that you cannot use your Blue Fire in this area." he said staring straight at me.**

"**What?" he'd totally lost me, don't get me wrong, I heard what he said. It's just that it's impossible.**

"**It's sacred ground, sacred ground for Vampires. It's a place that will remain safe, even throughout the apocalypse. Here…I'm stronger than you. And I need you to come with me."**

**Morgead snarled at Saber once more, baring his teeth, and looking more feline than I've ever seen him.**

"**Excuse me? You've got to be joking. You think that you can walk in here, tell me my power doesn't work, then order me to go with you? You've got it all wrong my friend. We're Jez Redfearne and Morgead Blackthorn…" I looked him dead in the eye and whispered "we never lose." that's when Morgead pounced for Star, at the same time Saber pounced for me.**

**I stepped to the side, then spun round and hurled myself onto Saber's back. I felt a sharp sting in my right side, I looked down to find a branch sticking out of my side. Son of a…my thoughts were cut off by Saber slinging me over his shoulder, my back hit the sand, making a whooshing sound. I snap kicked him in the chest, causing his breathing to falter for just a second, but a second too long, I smacked my foot into his face, I heard his nose break. I was already bleeding, I called the Blue Power to me, feeling it warm my insides, I reached my peak, then let it all out…nothing. Oh no. I received a fist to the face, falling backwards onto the sound, this guy was a pro. He already had me straddled and a stake at my heart.**

"**Stop! Or I'll do away with her!" Saber shouted over to Morgead who had been tying Star to the post that the unconscious boys were at. Morgead looked up, then of all things he smiled…what? What are you smiling at you dumbass? This is the part where you save me! **

**All of a sudden I saw a flash of black hair, and Sabres weight was off me, as well as the stake. I heard a ear splitting scream, and looked over to see a dead Saber, some hands holding a bloody stake, and I met bottomless black eyes.**

"**Quinn?" **

"**Hey Jez, thought you might need back up." he grinned at me "I've always been able to tell when you're in trouble, it's like a signal or something, not always in a good way, but this time you interrupted a heated argument with Rashel." then he laughed "so I guess we're even." he said nodding down to Sabre's corpse.**

**I felt Morgeads arms wrap around me, he buried his head into my shoulder "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching him carefully enough, if Quinn hadn't have showed up, I might have lost you…" I put a finger on his lips then kissed him, as softly as could, to show him that I didn't hold him responsible for my stupidity.**

"**You know, after all this drama, I never got a chance to feed." I laughed.**

**Quinn shook his head "you were going to feed? Jez! You don't have to…Thierry will kill you."**

"**Thierry doesn't have a say in this!" I snapped "Plus, it's not like I haven't broke the rules already, about ten minutes ago, I killed her." I said nodding to Annie's body in the shadows.**

"**I think we should find out why that guy was trying to kill you before we start talking about eating habits." Morgead said quietly.**

**Quinn nodded.**

**I turned around to find a sobbing Star.**

"**Why was he after me?" I demanded, shaking her by the shoulders.**

"**Just kill me." she whispered.**

"**I promise you, that that is exactly what I will do after you tell me who he's working for."**

**She shook her head and released a bitter laugh. **

"**You really haven't guessed? You have no idea, how many people are after you. Everybody knows that you're a Wild Power. I'll tell you who sent him…The Cat." with that I slapped her round the face.**

**What do you think? I'm a bit lost for idea's to be honest. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I totally forgot about this story! So sorry! **

That was when everything went up in flames.

"What!" Quinn screamed. "She's lying! Rashel would never…"

I just stood there in shock starring at Star. Morgead was sharing frantic glances with Quinn, who was on the verge of killing Star. I finally got my muscles to work.

"It makes sense." I whispered.

Quinn and Morgead looked at me in shock.

"Jez what are you talking about.."

I cut Morgead off "The connection. Between me and Quinn. We don't know what it is, but we always seem to know when each of us are in trouble. Rashel knew about it, and Hunter still has control over Timmy. She's working for Hunter! And Hunter knows I'm half human, and now probably a wild power, he wants me and he's using Rashel to get to me."

Quinn just stood there anger brewing in his features.

"Don't be absurd! Rashel would never work for Hunter, he killed her mother." Quinn was mad at me now. "And as for this connection…well…I have nothing to say about it. I think its all in our heads."

"You don't even know who Rashel is! And about the connection, that's not what you were saying two minutes ago!"

"Both of you stop!" Morgead stopped our bickering.

He stared at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

_Do you love Quinn? _he spoke softly in my mind whilst staring deep into my eyes.

I shook my head, horrified that he'd even asked that.

_Of course not. _I took his face in my hands. _I'll only ever love you. I don't know what this connection is. But I promise you, that's all it is, a connection._

He nodded and gave me a small kiss.

"If you two have finished making me gag then I would like to discus our current situation…please." Quinn was glaring at Morgead, who turned to stare at Star.

"You have two minutes to tell us everything you know." Morgead commanded, wrapping his arm around me.

As Star talked, she never took her eyes off Sabers body.

"We were in France, Marseilles to be precise, a woman with long dark hair and green eyes approached us, well Saber, and told him she had a job for him. He wouldn't let me out of his sight, so I was there for the whole conversation. She said she was The Cat, I didn't know what that meant, I only saw Sabers reaction. He tensed up and started telling her that she was brave to reveal herself to him. If only I'd known then what everything she was saying meant." Quinn shook her by the front of her shirt.

"What was she saying? Exactly?" he growled at her.

She pulled her face as far away from his as possible, like she was repulsed.

"she told him that the end was near for the humans, and that if he didn't find Jez Redfearne then the humans would come for all the vampires. She sounded so sincere, I couldn't understand it. Was she a vampire? She certainly didn't have the air about her, but she was certainly different to humans. She told him that she was a daybreaker and that he could trust her. She told him that if he brought Jez Redfearne to him then he would be highly rewarded in the new world. That's when we started calling ourselves day breakers. that's what we thought we were you see. Who's The Cat?"

All through her speech I'd been watching Quinn, who's face had been dropping with every word the girl spoke.

"That's impossible," he whispered, more to himself than anyone else "Rashel wouldn't, she loves me, she would have told me, I cant believe this…" he sunk to the ground slowly. I couldn't bare the sight of him alone, so I detached morgeads arms and gave him a look that said "I'm yours." before sinking down to Quinn and pulling him into my arms.

"Quinn its alright, we'll find her and make her stop."

"You're not going anywhere near her!" him and Morgead growled at the same time before Quinn whispered "She's gone, I hate her."

I shook my head and made him look at me "No you don't, you love her."

He had a fierce look in his eyes "Not anymore, she's done it, I always thought there was something about her secrets. This was it, she was always out to get you Jez, I can't let that happen."

I let him go, thinking that this was getting a little too intimate for Morgeads liking, and I couldn't put my finger on what I was feeling for Quinn at that moment in time.

I looked at Morgead, then at Star who was sobbing quietly to herself, then at Quinn who had picked himself off the ground and was staring out into the lake, then back to Morgead.

"Do we have anywhere where Star and Quinn can stay?" I asked Morgead out loud. Then in his head.

_Not in the shale, I want be with you tonight, I want it to be the night? I cant wait any longer._

Morgead looked surprised at my words, then grinned cheekily before pulling me quickly into his front.

"Quinn I think there's a motel a couple of miles down the road." Quinn nodded, not oblivious to our silent conversation "and I've got a place for Star."

She quivered.

I saw it coming before the others.

Star leapt over the fire, and ran towards the water, she jumper off the pier and started swimming into the lake, thrashing wildly and not really getting anywhere.

"Jez leave her, she'll drown anyway." that was Morgead.

I bolted out of his arms and dived off the pier, swimming under water I could see her legs, I grabbed one of them and pulled her under the water. She screamed and thrashed violently. She was no match for me, suddenly Morgead was beside me in the water, he grabbed her other leg and we started to tug her back to the shore. We resurfaced, Star coughing and spluttering.

"Just let me go! I've given you what you want, so kill me!"

I looked at Morgead and he looked at Quinn on the shore. Then he shook his head,

"We'll kill you when we're done with you." he said harshly then dragged her up to the fire. "Ready to go?" he asked me.

I looked at Quinn silently asking if it was okay.

He nodded then said "Yeah Morgead im going to head off, motel down the road you say? Awesome, I'll come back tomorrow, I have your number." then he turned to me "Jez." then turned around and walked off.

"that was weird." I remarked.

Morgead laughed and tucked me under his arm, Stars arm in his other hand, he looked really happy. I wonder why? **( WINK WINK!)**

"**Let's get back, yeah?" he spoke whilst stroking my hair, "just drop Star off." **

**There was a cave a little while away from the shale, he pushed her inside, dropped a bottle of water and some bread in then pulled a big slab of rock in front of the entrance, blocking her inside. She hardly made a sound.**

**Then he started leading me back to the shale. We got to the door when he turned me towards him. **

"**I love you, you know. More than anything in the world." he spoke softly. **

"**Shhh." I whispered putting my finger to his lips "I know, and tonight is ours. Nothing else tonight but us." And with that I brought his face down and kissed him. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I know this may have been a bit confusing but im going to explain fully WHY rashel has gone over to the dark side star wars term there, I know, im a nerd! Haha. don't' forget to review! And enjoy!**

The kiss was sweet and full of love, Morgead pushed me back against the door deepening the kiss. His tongue glided across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I allowed it without hesitation winding my fingers in his hair and pulling his face even closer. I felt behind me for the door handle, Morgead reached over and opened the door, reading my mind, without breaking the kiss. I broke the kiss and taking Morgeads hand walked to the bedroom, him trailing behind me, probably in aww of what was about to come.

I shut the bedroom door behind us and slipped my top off easily before pushing him against the door and kissing down his body. I got to the bottom of his t-shirt, kissed the waste band of his jeans before straightening up and bringing his t-shirt over his head with me. He walked forward, I walked backwards, until the back of my knees hit the bed, he lowered me onto the bed carefully before kissing me gently.

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting longer if…"

"Stop," I hushed putting my fingers to his lips "This is what I want. I love you."

"I love you too." he said against my lips as he pulled off my shorts leaving me in my underwear beneath him.

I tugged at the button of his jeans then pushed the down round his ankles with my feet, he kicked them off with me hardly noticing. We both sat up, he reached behind my back, always looking in my eyes and unhooked my bra, then pulled off my panties, I was bare. He stared at me, making me think he didn't want me. I tried to cover myself, but his hands stopped me.

"You're just too beautiful." he whispered.

I almost burst out crying right then and there, I really don't deserve Morgead, why doe he love me so?

"I love you because you're and idiot," he said with a smile.

I hit his shoulder lightly. "You're the idiot, idiot."

He grinned and slipped off his boxer shorts, I stared at him, suddenly a little worried, this was my first time having sex, and I had no idea if it was his, he could have slept with ten girls when I left, I have no idea.

"You're my first, why do you think I'm willing to wait? I don't know what it's like, but I'll take care of you. I love you remember."

He positioned himself between my legs, then thrust into me. I flinched a little at the slight pain. He peppered my face with kisses, before shifting a little to make sure I was comfortable. Then he pulled out of me and thrust back in, I gasped at the sensation, pulling his face down for a kiss. I was heating up. I could feel the blue power sizzling beneath my skin, I wouldn't let it out though, scared of what it might do to Morgead. Soon his release came and he collapsed beside me, pulling me so that I was resting on his chest.

"That was amazing." he breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, but I was already on my way to sleep.

**I know it wasn't as heated as you might have expected but there's reasons behind it, so don't judge! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay so I know my last chapter was kind of crappy, but I think it was supposed to be…you'll get it soon enough! Enjoy!**_

_I woke up with my head resting on Morgeads chest, last night had been amazing, I can't believe we'd waited so long. Morgead was the gentlest he's ever been with me, I would never have thought it possible last year. Morgead groaned and wrapped his arms around me, crushing me closer o his body mumbling something about "mine" he knows I'm his, I don't know why he's getting so paranoid about Quinn. Quinn is still in love with Rashel, no matter how much he tells himself he's not, he is. You can't just stop being in love with someone. Quinn and I have been friends for a very long time, I'm a Redfearne, of course we're going to know each other. Quinn was one of the first people I confided in when we first arrived at circle daybreak, I knew that he was no longer with Hunter anymore, and he comforted me into believing that we're going to win the war. He talked to Morgead as well, otherwise we would have been on the next plane to Antarctica. Morgead has a tendency to go a little over the top in the protection area of our relationship. Even though he knows that I can protect myself way easier than he can, I have the blue fire, but he remains stubborn and insists that he wears the trousers in our relationship. Rashel was nice to me most of the time at circle daybreak, but occasionally I would see her looking at me with an odd expression, especially when I was with Quinn. I have no idea of my true feelings for Quinn, we need to talk, in private, away from Morgead. We need to sort out this mess we've got ourselves into. Or rather got me into. Since I'm the one everyone is hunting down, for Rashel. Love's a bitch ain't it._

"_Hey," Morgead said groggily, I hadn't noticed he had woken "How long have you been awake?"_

_I grinned and pecked him on the lips "Not long at all. Come on, we need to take showers before we go to check on Star and meet Quinn."_

_I tried to get up but his arms restrained me._

"_You know what, I don't think I want to figure out how to save the world today, let's just stay in bed."_

_I played a card that I knew he would get up from._

"_Even if it means figuring out how to protect me?" _

_He was suddenly alert, it's like he'd forgotten about last nights events._

"_You're right," he said getting up and shoving me towards the shower, still naked I might add "Come on."_

_After a nice shower together we were on our way to the cave where Morgead had placed Star. He yanked the stone from over the front and we peered inside. Star was at the far end, looking rather grubby, leant up against the wall. She looked up when she heard us pull the stone away. I motioned for her to get up, she obeyed, I had half expected to find her lying dead when we arrived here this morning, I assumed that she would have found some way of suicide in the tomb, but obviously not. It didn't even look like she'd tried to be honest. I told her to walk alongside us and that there was no use trying to get away as we'd just catch her and drag her by her hair to our destination. _

_Quinn was already at the pier when we got to the lake side. He was sat on the end looking into the water eating a tub of ice cream. I internally smiled, thinking about the time I had got Morgead to taste ice cream. _

"_Finally!" Quinn yelled. "What the hell have you been doing?"_

_Morgead and I glared at Quinn._

"_Oh." he was all he said. But he looked at me and frowned. "I see you've brought the girl with you. What use is she? She's told us everything we know, Morgead just kill her already."_

_Morgead tensed and wrapped an arm around my waste, crushing me to him, if I didn't know better I would have thought Morgead was trying to tell Quinn who I belonged to._

"_She's our bait Quinn._" 

Quinn just held up his hands in surrender. I have to admit he is quite funny.

"I need to feed." I stated suddenly.

Morgead and Quinn both stared at me blankly,

"If there are vampires coming for me then I need to be able to defend myself!" 

They both nodded. 

"Well I need to go and find us some fighting sticks," Morgead stated.

"I'll go hunting with Jez then, make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Quinn spoke confidently, ignoring Morgeads narrowed eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt myself," I said it more for Morgeads benefit than mine "There's no need for you to come, I will be fine by myself."

"No you won't." Both Morgead and Quinn said at the same time then giving each other looks of annoyence.

"Look, you go with Quinn, I'll find us some fighting sticks, we'll be back together in no time at all, I'll come and find you." Morgead had turned me into him and was talking softly in my ear. "If anything happens to her I'm holding you fully responsible Quinn." Quinn just nodded then walked off into the trees. 

Morgead gave me a quick kiss then pushed me to follow. I ran swiftly after Quinn in the woods, this was our chance to talk.

**How was it? I know it didn't have a lot happening in it, but I want jez and quinn to have their own chapter talking so…review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I've had all positive comments! Thanks guys!**

I slipped into the woods after Quinn, glancing over my shoulder to see Morgead already gone.

I had walked about three metres into the forest before someone slammed me up against a nearby tree, I looked up to see Quinn glaring at me with his teeth bared in all their glory. I snarled back at him instinctively.

"What's going on with us Jez?" he snarled at me, still pinning me to the tree. I tried to shove him off me but he was too strong.

"I don't know, okay?" I growled back "What are you talking about?"

His expression only got angrier.

"You don't know." he spat "So you're not forcing these feelings for you on me? Not trying to manipulate me? Because that's what it feels like! All I can think of is you, I don't know why, and I don't in hell know how! And it makes me sick to see you with _him._"

I stared in shock at what he'd just said to me, then I threw back my head to laugh. That's when he bit me, hard.

I heard him bite me before I felt it, but when I did feel it I shoved and pushed trying to get him off me.

The pain was unbearable, I've never had my blood drained unwillingly, and it was torture.

_Stop fighting it! It's not bad once you accept it._

Quinn's voice sounded in my mind loud and clear like a bell being rung next to my ear, he was making the connection grow, and I had no idea what to do. I was powerless, and the more he drank the less energy I had to struggle.

_What the hell are you doing? Get off me! Morgead will kill you!_ I screamed in his mind.

Then he was off me.

I shoved him away from me fast tried to dart up the tree but just ended up crumpling to the ground weak from blood loss.

He stood over me, blood stained his lips, _my blood. He looked distraught, probably from my expression. It must have been one of terror, me, Jez Redfern, scared. I was powerless, I didn't have my blue fire, or my strength, I couldn't even make words come out of my mouth. This was when I needed Morgead, could he not feel the pain I had felt? We're soulmates!_

"_He's not listening." I whispered._

_Quinn's head snapped up and looked at me, I cringed away from him._

"_What?" he said sliding closer to me._

"_Stay away from me!" I whisper-screamed at him trying to drag myself away from him. He grabbed my arm and I yelled and shoved as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard since I had no energy._

"_Jez just listen to me! I needed to know! I needed to know what this was!" he exasperated, waving his hand in between us gesturing the both of us._

"_You couldn't ask?" I whispered quietly._

_He shook his head._

"_No, because I knew there was no way I could get it out of you, but I know now." he said earnestly, looking deep into my eyes "I didn't want to hurt you."_

"_You did, and you took to much blood! What were you planning on draining me?" _

"_No! I would never!" he let out a breath "You're heart belongs to me Jez."_

_I stared at him in shock for the second time this morning, but this time I didn't laugh._

"_You're crazy." I whispered "No, you're insane!" _

_He shook his head sadly, things were running through my mind at lightening speed. The connection, the one that makes us know when we're in danger, the one that makes us feel as though there's only us in the room, the one that changed how I felt about Morgead. But I love Morgead! Don't I? Last night, we'd finally had sex, and it was amazing, but not as good as it would be with Quinn, my mind whispered. Images of me and Quinn lips locked against the wall flashed through my mind, I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind. I hadn't noticed that I'd closed my eyes until I opened them. Quinn was still holding my wrist, but his grip had softened and now it felt like he was holding it as a comfort, not to restrain. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking deep into the trees. _

"_I understand if you hate me." he said quietly._

_I pulled my wrist out of his hand and took his hand in mine, he looked at me surprised, but with sadness in his eyes._

"_I don't hate you. I would have done it, just to find out," I looked into his eyes as I spoke. What was I thinking, Quinn would never hurt me, not without good reason. _

"_You believe me?" he said, looking like a lost hurt child, staring down at me with his bottomless black eyes._

"_Yes. I believe you." I whispered leaning up and placing my lips on his._


End file.
